GoodBye, Jenny Lewis
by The King's Soldier
Summary: This is just a small piece about something that might have been going through Danny's head when he tries to get Jenny to stay at the end of episode 5 in series 3.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any part of Primeval.

This is just a short piece about what might have been running through Danny's head when he was trying to get Jenny to stay. Because I think she should definitely come back. :) The bit in italics is what's happening and the normal type in the middle is in Danny's head.

* * *

**Good-Bye, Jenny Lewis**

"_You can't leave," Danny said, leaning against the doorframe. _

"_I have to." Jenny stood up and closed the door of her locker. _

"_It's your team." _

"_No." She turned and shook her head. "It was Cutter's. And now it's yours. " Danny looked away and Jenny gave a small shrug, trying to force a smile. "I don't belong here anymore." _

"_Course you do," Danny interrupted. _

"_Danny, I died today," Jenny said, her amazement at still being alive showing in her eyes. She gave him a small smile. "I think I should probably quit while I'm ahead." _

"_I know you," Danny said, pushing himself off of the doorframe and walking across the room. "And I know all about Claudia Brown. And I'm sure there's some perfectly rational explanation." He sat down on the bench and looked up at Jenny. She scratched her head, as if struggling to make him understand something that he never could. _

"_Yeah," she said, smiling and sitting down on the other end of the bench. "That's what I used to think." _

"_Maybe we've all lived other lives," Danny said slowly, refusing to give up just yet. "But what's important is… who we are right now." _

"_You're absolutely right," Jenny said, shaking her head in agreement. "And that's exactly why I have to go." She gave him a sad smile. "Danny, if I stay here I'll always be looking back, wondering who I really am." Danny looked down and Jenny sighed. "I just want to… go and try and forget about the A.R.C., and forget about the creatures and the anomalies. And most of all I... really want to forget about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown. You said it yourself, you only live once." Danny looked up and gave her his own sad smile. _

"_You can try to forget 'em, Jenny," he said simply. "But you never will." Jenny smiled sadly back. _

"_Hm." _

_She got to her feet and picked up her bags. Then she turned and held out her hand. Danny clasped it in both of his, and their eyes met. _

"_Good luck," Jenny said sincerely. _

_She turned and headed for the door. _

You can try to forget them, Jenny. But you never will. That's just the way it goes. It's like a one-way road. Once you're in, you're in. There is no going back. And even if you get out, you never really leave. Not really.

This business changes things. It changes the way you see the world, the way you see yourself. Things that used to seem important don't really matter anymore. And no matter how hard you try, once you enter this world, you can never really go back. I should know. I tried to let it go, to leave it be. But the pull was too strong, and now here I am. Trust me. Leaving doesn't work.

You've changed, Jen. Whether you know it or not, this place has changed you. You're not the person you were. People out there aren't gonna understand. Not even your friends and family. They won't know why you think the way you do. They won't understand why you do certain things. Some days you won't even understand yourself. The only people who understand you anymore are the ones in this building. And as much as you think you miss your old life, eventually you'll get tired of being misunderstood. You'll miss knowing that you're actually making a difference in the world. That's just who you are, Jen. There are still people here that care about you, and even need you. You belong here. And when you realize that, you'll come back.

I know you. And I know all about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown. And as badly as you want to forget, really all you need is time to heal. Give it time, Jen. You'll be back. It may be tomorrow, or it may not be for several years, but someday you'll be back.

So you see, it's not good-bye. Not really. You don't know it yet, but I do. And I'm not going to say good-bye, because it isn't. You'll be back. But until then…

_Danny watched until she passed out of view of the door, and then he looked down and sighed. After a second he looked back up with a small smile on his face. _

"_See you later, Jenny Lewis." _

_

* * *

_

What do you guys think? Please review and let me know. :) _  
_


End file.
